1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a de-interlacing apparatus, a de-interlacing method and a moving caption compensator, and more particularly to a de-interlacing apparatus, a de-interlacing method and a moving caption compensator capable of compensating captions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the limitations in the speed of the processor and the bandwidth, a conventional progressive video signal is replaced with an interlaced video signal in the current broadcast television system. However, the current new display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display, only supports the progressive scan, and thus needs to have the de-interlacing function of converting the interlaced video signal into the progressive video signal.
However, the conventional de-interlacer usually de-interlaces the whole image. For example, the whole image is compensated by way of intra-field interpolation, and the motion detection or motion compensation operation is not performed on the moving motion caption in the image. Consequently, because the caption usually accompanies with the high-frequency component, the de-interlacing is still performed by way of intra-field interpolation. Thus, the resolution is reduced, and many poor visual effects, such as flicker, line jitter and non-smoothness, may be caused.